Nazarian Ultaki and the Thirteen
__TOC__ The Rise of Ultaki Lord Nazarian Ultaki is, or was, human, insofar as a creature as corrupted by forbidden science can still be called human. Obsessed with mastery of the esoteric science behind what mundane sith would call ‘The Force’ Ultaki devoted the greater part of his life towards unlocking the secret that had allowed the emperor to live seemingly indefinitely. One very early step along this path was a secret cloning project. Consumed with fear of his old master "Darth Maledict” Ultaki produced a number of doubles. Each genetically identical ‘son’ grew to maturity with relatively complete autonomy, albeit carefully hot-housed and indoctrinated. Records vary wildly but it is likely that as many as six genetic copies of Ultaki may have existed, but the true quantity remains unverified. With the disappearance of Ultaki, several of these clones have in turn tried to impersonate the original Nazarian, but each discovery is largely discredited, as such Nazarian is still missing, and thought by most serious genealogists; dead. During his time embedded within what may be loosely referred to as "mainstream sith-imperial culture” Lord Ultaki, mostly at the behest of his erstwhile master and benefactor Darth Maledict proved pivotal in establishing the Imperial Counter Espionage Directorate. While nominally responsible for countering the actions of foreign intelligence services such as republic SIS or Cartel special action teams ICED was also a covert means for those aligned with Darth Maledict to keep tabs on the rapidly growing imperial bureaucracy and to establish a limited means of interacting with it. ICED ICED itself however rapidly outgrew its old master and began a number of special projects on its own including developing ties to other sith and maintenance of business agreements for the transport of its personnel and supply of armaments and heavy equipment outside of imperial controlled supply lines. Ultaki’s frequent and paranoid attempts to assert control over an increasingly independent ICED were largely unsuccessful and the organisation began to grow in scope and secrecy far beyond the paranoid sith’s ability to command or curtail. Eventually ICED hit back, purchasing a large majority stake in the upcoming paramilitary shipping firm Zhyrr Interstellar and co-opting Lord Aantyr Zhyrr with the promise of covert means to destroy the antagonistic elements of his own family, ICED began a series of targeted strikes directly against Ultaki’s holdings. The plan was iron-clad, precision engineered, totally secret and doomed from the start. Lord Ultaki’s estate on Dromund Kaas was in reality a stalking horse on a grand scale, as soon as the ships opened fire from orbit and the troops began landing, Ultaki made his own move. Aantyr himself disappeared and the Zhyrr family went to war with itself on an apocalyptic scale. With Zhyrr interstellar in a shambled, ICED cut its losses and quickly liquidated the few persons who knew the scope of their involvement before retreating into the shadows leaving Ultaki and the Zhyrrs to fight it out. Matthais Following the close of hostilities, very little of Ultaki’s once massive holdings remained. Darth Manus and Darth Maledict would continue to squabble and skirmish over the few projects that interested them, but the rest was left to be divided up among Ultaki’s thirteen apprentices of which most were now dead and the remaining clones. One clone, taking after Ultaki, particularly in his quest for greater understanding of the Darkside, coveted his new found power and expanded it, aiming to rival Nazarian. Upon Nazarian’s disappearance, Matthais lay claim, regardless of legitimacy, to all of Ultaki’s investments and resources as his own, crusading to usurp Nazarian’s position and power, so as to become Ultaki himself--the only remaining clone, and become the sole genetic source. Before the disappearance of Nazarian, Matthais had begun experiments at the behest of Nazarian, dabbling in the same nightmarish science that had created the clones. But Matthais turned to the already living, and the dead, plotting behind Nazarian’s back. Nightmare Science Entire worlds on the outer rim fell to Matthais, dying in an instant. Entire planetary cores collapsed and decayed, fueling the despicable Alchemic reaction thought necessary to create new life--abominations. But the rituals and the parts required were far more nuanced. These exploits however failed to go unnoticed. The Dark Council angered at this wayward sith’s flagrant misuse of planetary resources brought him to heel, shadowy agents of the dark council moved aboard, assassins and killers with legends as wicked and terrifying as any who had come before, causing Matthais to go into hiding himself. Before Matthais’ abrupt departure, the first of these experiments became property of Zhyrr holdings. Matthais, and several of the surviving Apprentices of the Thirteen performed further research and tests on their newfound Subject. Preserving the Subject so as to remain viable, it remained no more than a misshapen heap of genetic material. Given time, patience, and nurturing, the Subject grew into a fully functioning life form, claiming to be the Darkside taken shape, howling to be released from its newfound and detested corporeal form, demanding to be destroyed. The former Lord Veyl, Apprentice and research assistant to Ultaki, found his untimely demise during a viral outbreak at the Zhyrr laboratories, thrusting his son, Darth Machina, into his position as new head of household. To date, Darth Machina is the primary backer of Zhyrr Interstellar, supporting both Nymas and Drakil Zhyrr. He has distanced himself from Ultaki in the years since, only publically separating himself from his father’s reputation. The true cause of the viral outbreak in the labs, neither confirmed nor thoroughly investigated, leaves those outside the Thirteen to question the validity of the claim. Computer data shows no corruption in holding tanks or environmental contamination to cause such an outbreak. Eleven staff members in addition to former Lord Veyl, lost their lives during containment. Few records on these experiments survived an ‘accidental’ purge of the archives. It is unknown what became of the first and subsequent abominations. Matthais, and what remains of the Thirteen are thought to be the only retainers of such information, working tirelessly to protect those dark and damning secrets from ever being made public. Category:Zhyrr Interstellar Category:ICED